Un Ete Magique
by katiebellerina
Summary: Un ete Magique, one magic summer, was in the thoughts of many students. Even those returning home from a tragic year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This summer was certain to provide not only fun and magic, but even a hint of love...
1. Preface

Un Ete Magique

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Harry Potter novels and/or movies.

**Preface:**

Un ete magique, one magic summer, was on the mind of many, especially those who were still recovering from a tragic final semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Returning home, for some, was painful, and some even found it a relief. Some even found the excitement of a wedding to be stirring in the halls of the shabby home just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. Little did anyone know, though, that love would be in the air, and not just in the hearts of the newly weds-to-be. This summer would be one to remember for a lifetime.


	2. Homecoming

Un Ete Magique

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Harry Potter novels and/or movies.

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

All Katie Bell could think about was how happy she was to be home. Backpacking through Europe for a year would make anyone homesick. She walked in the door of her cozy flat just outside of London, dropping her bags not two feet away. She drew in a deep breath, allowing the familiar smell of vanilla to sink in. Katie walked over to the large yellow couch and fell back into its inviting cushions. Right as she closed her eyes, a slight tap came from the quiet of her unlit kitchen. Katie rose, walking into the kitchen, wondering was mail was being brought this late. She opened the window, letting in the warm air of the summer's eve and a small brown owl, carrying several letters. Taking the letters from the owl's grasp, giving him a small treat, and sending him back out the window, she read over the sender's addresses on the letters. Two from her mother, more than likely checking in on her, wondering where she was, one from Oliver Wood, an old Quidditch mate who was still holding on to the last bit of their relationship that had ended well over three years prior, and the last from a dear old friend, Alicia Spinnet. Katie set down the other three letters and opened the envelope, containing a piece of pink parchment with familiar loopy hand-writing.

_Dear Katie,_

_How have you been? I heard you went backpacking through Europe! Splendid! Was it as amazing as we thought it would be back in the good old days of Hogwarts? Oh, I do hope so. I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Alicia Spinnet_

Katie smiled to herself as she refolded the handwritten letter and slid it back into its matching pink envelope. Putting it on top of the other, remaining unopened, letters, Katie headed back into the living room, grabbing her bags. Making her way back to her bedroom, an old picture hanging on the wall caught her attention. She set her stuff down and looked back up at the waving and smiling characters in the glass enclosed frame. It was the Quidditch match from two years ago when they had won. Everyone was so happy, so ecstatic. She smiled before collecting her things and continuing of to her room. After setting her bags at the foot of her mahogany sleigh bed, she went and sat down at the matching desk, pulling out a piece of parchment with a quill and ink. She started a short note to her dear friend Alicia.

_Hey Alicia!_

_It was great to hear from you again! As for Europe, it was even better than we had imagined. There was so much to see, many parties and events, even a cute guy or too! I was thinking we could have lunch tomorrow, down in the alley like old times?_

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks around noon? Hope to see you then._

_-Katie Bell_


	3. A Hot Cup of Joe

Un Ete Magique

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Harry Potter novels and/or movies.

**Chapter 2: A Hot Cup of Joe**

As Alicia sat outside of the Three Broomsticks sipping a warm cup of coffee, she looked around, watching the people on the alley pass her by. She wondered if she would still recognize her old friend or if she wouldn't because Katie had changed so much over the course of the last year. When she took a sip of her coffee, she saw a familiar blonde over the ceramic rim of the mug.

"Katie!" Alicia stood, waving her friend over to where she sat. Katie rushed over to where Alicia sat, waving back with a bright smile.

"Alicia! Oh it is so great to see you!" Katie wrapped her arms around Alicia, giving her a tight hug. "Where have you been? What have you been up to? Who are you seeing? Who _were_ you seeing? Oh I've missed you so much!" Katie sat down next to Alicia, setting her bags down at her feet.

"What have I been up to, what have you been up to? How was your trip through Europe? Everything, I want to know everything. I want to know where you went, where you stayed, what you ate, who you saw, what you did, who you kissed…"

"What just one minute. I'm sorry, but I'm not the one, gallivanting around, acting all cute and flirty just to kiss gorgeous European men," Katie shook her hands at Alicia, laughing.

"Hey!" Alicia crossed her arms and the two girls broke out into giggles. Little to the knowledge of either girl, a particular set of redheaded twins was heading their way when the twins realized who it was that was sitting there.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Fred sat down in an empty chair at the small umbrella-shaded table, "A mini-reunion to warm the hearts of greeting card readers everywhere?" He grinned at his brother, George, as he pulled up a chair on the other side of the table, joining in on the mockery of the two girls.

"Oh yes, I can just feel all this heart-felt love, pumping through my veins. Just looking at the two of you makes me want to go 'ooh' and awe'," George put his hands on his heart, batting his eyebrows at his brother across the table before they both burst out into laughter.

"Like either of you two knuckle heads even knows what love feels like," Alicia rolled her eyes at the two familiar school friends.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I do know very much what love feels like," George pointed at Alicia, putting up a serious front, "I got to feel a bunch of love last week every night in bed!" George laughed as both Katie and Alicia hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! Don't be beating me up just because you two aren't getting any loving. It's not my problem."

"Oh you two," Katie rose, grabbing her purse, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get me some coffee," She started to walk into the shop when she heard another chair slide back on the cobblestone ground of the small café. Looking back, she saw Fred following her into the small café.

Returning back to the table-clad patio just outside the doors of the shop with Fred, Katie sat down, trying to avert her eyes from Alicia's curious ones as to why she and Fred were laughing in such a manner.

"You know something, I have truly forgotten just how good this coffee was before I left on holiday," Katie drew in another sip of the hot coffee.

"Well, I am glad that we could be around to help refresh your memory," Alicia's tone was subtly sarcastic, but hardly noticeable. Quickly deciding to intervene and meddle, she looked over towards Fred, whose arm was slouched over the back of Katie's char. "So, Fred, what have you been up to this holiday? Causing any trouble? Dating anyone?" Fred looked up with an eyebrow towards Alicia, sitting slightly forward in his seat.

"And how's asking about my love life? It certainly couldn't be you, because we all know that you secretly fancy George," He smiled as she looked away, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'll have you know that it is I that is wondering, because a certain friend of mine has just come back into town and I figured what better way to be reacquainted with the town than with and old, rather dashing looking, friend," Alicia's eyes turned toward Katie as she finished her sentence. Fred looked just as equally surprised as Katie did at that moment. Katie looked over towards Fred, not realizing just how flushed her cheeks were until he smiled softly.

"Well, how 'bout it, Bell? A night on the town with none other than yours truly?" Fred relaxed into his chair, running a hand through his messy locks. Katie looked from Fred over to Alicia, who was just as equally intrigued as to what her answer would be.

"Well, Fred, I guess I would have to say, a night on the town with you sounds splendid."


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning Fred.

**Chapter 3 – The First Date**

Katie walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out in clouds behind her from a rather hot shower. Entering her bedroom and looking at her closet with confusion as to what it was she was going to wear that night, she let out a long sigh.

"What do people wear on first dates anymore?!" Katie threw her hands up in slight annoyance before grabbing her towel as it started to slip. Finally deciding on an outfit consisting of worn-out, super low rise blue jeans and an old yellow Quidditch tee shirt, she went back into her bathroom, sitting on the counter, rifling through her bag of Muggle makeup stuff. Curiously looking at everything twice, she finally gave up and pulled out a pink lip gloss and ran it over her lips. Letting out a bit of a groan as she looked at her hair, she gave up, pulling out her want and instantly drying it, letting it lay loosely down over her shoulders in a golden-blonde pool. Hearing a slight 'pop' in the living room, she walked out of the bathroom, into the living room seeing Fred standing there, observing the surroundings in which he stood.

"See anything remotely exciting?" Katie slid on a pair of flip flops sitting in the kitchen and walking back to where he stood, "Because if you do, please let me know." Fred turned to her, smiling softly, letting his bright blue eyes gently shine.

"Well, I can tell you I can see one thing that is quite exciting, at least to my eyes," He looked down at her, smiling a little bit more seeing her blush, "Ready to go then?" She grabbed her keys and her purse and they walked out the front door of her flat and down the cobblestone path into Hogsmeade.

After a nice Scottish dinner at a small café, Fred and Katie walked down the cobblestone paths admiring the dim-lighted windows that were showcasing a few of the shop's products. They made their way to the, what seemed to be, town square that was adorned with benches and flowers in abundance. Sitting down on a bench and feeling a light breeze starting to pick up, Katie had started to wish she had brought that brown sweater along with her after all. Seeing her shiver slightly and running her hands over her delicate arms, Fred slid closer to her, gently running his strong hand over her back.

"You all right?" Fred smirked, allowing himself the mental picture of the bra strap he felt beneath his hands, "Because, I could be gentlemanly for you and give you my jacket."

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm fine," Katie looked up into those eyes she often felt like drowning in, "Thanks though. And tonight has been so wonderful. I don't think I could imagine a better way to spend my first, well, second, night back in town." Fred smiled at her remarks. He was glad she was enjoying their time together as much as he was. He leaned down close to her, his lips just barely touching her ear as he whispered softly, allowing his warm breath to send shivers down through her body.

"Well, no one has to really know that tonight wasn't your first night back in town, now do they?" His hand that lingered on her back found the end of her hair and he ran his fingers through it "I mean it's not like anything truly exciting happened last night. I'm sure you didn't enjoy last night as much as you are tonight, am I right?" Katie turned her head towards his, her cheek just barely touching his as she could feel the heat rising within her own. She parted her lips to say something, but the words escaped her. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. He had certainly swept her off her feet, leaving her breathless. Seeing her with a lack of words made Fred smile. He pulled his head back and gingerly kissed her flushed cheeks. Katie let out a soft sigh of relief as his lips touched her skin. It was as though he knew what to say, without having to put it into words. After what felt like eternity, Fred parted from the heat of her skin and looked into her marvelous eyes. Katie met his gaze and blushed.

"I must say that was the perfect ending to a first night home."


	5. Round Two, Anyone?

Un Ete Magique

**Chapter 4: Round Two, Anyone?**

Saturday morning, Katie woke up, stretching out underneath the warm dark red comforter on her bed trying to avoid the early autumn sunlight peeking through the closed curtains. Rolling over on her back looking up at the ceiling, the events of the evening before playing through her head, her cheeks brightened as she smiled. Katie sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes before realizing there was a large tawny owl staring at her from her bedroom window. Getting out of bed and pulling on a sweatshirt over her tank top, she went to the window, taking the small roll of parchment and handing the owl a few treats before it flew off into the cloudless sky. Katie opened the small roll of parchment, smiling as she saw the familiar handwriting on the parchment:

_Good morning, sunshine,_

_Hope you slept well. I thought maybe you would like to join me for lunch later this afternoon? I'm sure I could make your second day home, even if it was really your third day, just as special as last night._

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at say, oh, I don't know, noon?_

_-Fred_

Reading over the letter again her heart let out a small flutter of excitement. She leaned back against her pillows, looking over at the small clock taking residence on her bedside table. It read 11:32. **11:32**! Katie jumped out of bed, running into her closet, stripping off her clothes as she rifled through, looking for something else to wear. Pulling on a small three-tiered white ruffled mini skirt and running back into her room with a pale blue tube top in hand, she nearly fell over in shock from seeing Alicia seated on her bed, reading over the owl that was left lying open on her bed.

"So, does this mean you two had a rather good time last night?" Alicia eyed at the letter, then over at Katie, who stood, pulling on the top over her darker blue bra. "Well? Are you going to give me the gruesome details? Where did you go? What did you do? What did you eat? Did you two go back to his place for a little bit of snuggling?" Katie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We didn't go back to his place for any snuggling," Alicia looked a bit disheartened by this news, "We had a homemade Scottish dinner, strolled down the alley way, and went and watched the sunset. Nothing big," Katie smiled to herself, remembering how his warm breath felt against her ear, sending shivers down her spine as it had done only hours ago, "Except for that one kiss."

"I knew it!" Alicia jumped up on her feet, throwing her hands up, "Well? How was it?"

"It was….perfect," Katie pulled her hair back; securing it with a bobby pin so it would still lay over her bare shoulders. "It was sweet, gentle, I could feel the warmth of his lips radiating through my cheeks." Alicia eyed her curiously.

"So, he gave you so much of his tongue, you could feel it in your cheek?"

"No, you idiot! He kissed me on the cheek! Golly…" Katie rolled her eyes, dabbing a few drops of lavender perfume over her collarbone and neck. "Look, I have to go because it's 11:55 and I'm about to be late."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Alicia walked into the living room, followed by Katie who rummaged through her purse, searching for a mint. "Enjoy your date!" And with a wave, Alicia was gone. Turning on the spot with a soft 'pop', Katie instantly recognized the familiar sign of the Three Broomsticks, below which she saw also a familiar tall red head, toying with a small paper crane in his palm.

"Hope you haven't been waiting too long," Katie walked up next to Fred, looping her arm through his, stopping his thoughts about the small paper crane in his hand. With a wave of fingers, the crane turned into a small white daisy that he offered to her.

"As long as you show up, the wait is never too long," Fred smiled as she took the flower from him with her small fingers. He traced the line of her collarbone with his eyes, noting a bit of a glow being emitted from her skin as she blushed. "Well, I went ahead and reserved us a table, shall we go sit?" He opened the door, placing his hand of the small of her back, following her into the café.

Ordering them both a cup of tea and a strawberry and chicken salad, Fred's hand lingered on the table, occasionally moving closer to Katie's, but in very subtle movements. After consuming a delightfully flavorful lunch, happy conversation, and the occasional brush of Katie's knee from Fred's hand, Fred led Katie down the cobblestone path passed the twins' shop of jokes and tricks, down to the square they were the night before. The only difference between last night and this afternoon was there was a significantly larger amount of people there this afternoon, but neither Fred nor Katie paid really any mind to the people around them. Katie took Fred's hand, leading him to a bench settled underneath the comforts of a large tree and its shadow that it cast upon the bench. He sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other cupping her cheek in his rough palm. Katie knew that the roughness upon his palm and fingers was from the years of Quidditch creating calluses upon them. She rubbed her cheek against his palm, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth they shared from the embrace. She lifted her hand, meeting the back of his on her cheek, running her fingers over his knuckles and down to his wrist, eventually leading up to his cheek.

"Fred…" Katie whispered softly, looking down to his chest, then back up to his eyes. Fred lifted his hand from her cheek, pressing a finger against her soft lips.

"Shhh," He leaned in, replacing his finger against her lips with his own. The touch of his lips against hers lit a fire within her that burned with extreme intensity. Feeling her lips melt against his, Fred shifted closer towards her, pulling her closer to him. Leaving his hands on her hips for only a moment, he quickly found the bottom of her shirt, and as his fingers grazed the skin of her back, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Fred, you do realize that we are still in public?" Katie looked at him curiously. Fred raised his eyebrows, not looking the least bit defeated.

"Well, that can easily be fixed," He nuzzled his nose into her neck as he Apparated them into his living room. Katie giggled a bit before looking around, letting a slight gasp escape her lips.

"I didn't think my place was that hideous," Fred looked at her, like a sad puppy.

"No! It's wonderful! It's just, I've never seen a guy's place so…clean," Katie was shocked, never had she seen such a place so clean. She quickly left the thought of how clean Fred's flat was to resume their previous antics. As soon as her lips collided with him as quick as they did, Fred's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't thought that she would have been so quick to continue as she was, but he wasn't going to complain. Fred took a step backwards, leading them towards the couch in the middle of the living room, and he fell into its comfortable pillows. Katie pulled herself up closer to him as she situated her legs on either side of his hips, rubbing longingly against his throbbing groin. Feeling her push up against him in such an enticing manner made Fred let out a moan against her lips. Katie pulled back, sitting on top of Fred's hips, looking down at him, running her hand through her hair.

"Wait, we can't do this," Katie whispered, letting her hands linger over Fred's chest.

"Why not?" Fred raised an eyebrow, putting his hands on her hips, steadying him over a certain throbbing part of him that was separated from her by stiff blue jeans and her thin white skirt.

"Well, see, we aren't really a couple, so it would seem to the general public that we were just sleeping together, and that's not a very good façade for the two of us to have."

"That wouldn't be good at all, now would it?" Fred smirked up at her, "Will you be my girlfriend, then?" Katie leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Sunshine Daisies, Butter Mellow

Un Ete Magique

**Chapter 5: Sunshine Daisies, Butter Mellow…**

Katie woke up the next morning with a slight pain in her neck. Opening her eyes, she soon realized why. She was lying upon Fred's bare chest in the middle of his living room under a burgundy throw, just as equally bare. Shifting over, sitting upon his hips, feeling the tip of his member against the inside of her thigh, Katie leaned down, gently kissing the tip of Fred's ear, drawing a line of soft kisses down his jaw line to his lips. Fred moaned as he woke without opening his eyes.

"Didn't you have enough of that last night my dear?" Fred grumbled as his hands slid over the milky smooth skin of Katie's thighs up to her hips, sliding her over just slightly. Katie's hands ran down his chest, one hand coming in contact with his soft nipple that she toyed with and the other ran back up to run through his messy hair.

"Of course I had enough of it last night, but that was last night and today is a new day," Katie smirked, grinding her hips against him softly, making them both moan. Fred's eyes fluttered open, revealing his blue eyes with a hint of devilish lust in them. He pulled Katie close to his chest, rolling her over on her back so he gained power on top. She was lying beneath him, and in his eyes, with her hair spread out around her head, she looked like an angel. Leaning down to kiss her soft lips, she ran her fingers over his firm back, grazing the skin softly with her fingernails. Pushing his hips down on hers, he slid into her center with ease. Katie let out a soft gasp as she felt Fred's member fill her. Burying her face in the crevice between his neck and shoulder, Katie gripped onto his arms as he started pulling in and out of her slowly. As Fred looked down at her, a drop of sweat fell from his brow down to her neck. Fred leaned down, kissing the trail of the bead of sweat that rolled off her neck, down to her collarbone. Slowly, Fred started to speed up his rhythm, causing his and Katie's hips to collide sooner and sooner.

"Fred, oh...oh Fred, oh please, please…" Biting her bottom lip, Katie pulled Fred down to her by his neck, crashing into his lips once again. Her tongue pushed through their lips, entangling with his to taste his sweet flavor. Hearing her moan his name only edged Fred on further. His speed increased until his hips bucked a final time and his member spilling his juices inside of her. This wave of passion Fred experienced made him dizzy. Feeling him relax within her, Katie felt that same emotional roller coaster as she came crashing down, allowing her juices to mix with his. Not quite pulling out of her warm center, Fred laid down on top of Katie, feeling her shortened breath starting to slow down and regain a longer steady pace. Katie's hands ran over his back, feeling the sweat beneath her palms.

"Good morning, sunshine," Fred pulled slowly out of her, hovering over her, kissing her forehead before rolling over on his back next to her. Katie sat up, facing him and drawing circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Good morning," She smiled, leaning forward kissing his cheek as his eyes started to close once again. "I think I'll go make us some breakfast-FRED!" Katie shrieked seeing two now cowering figures in front of the fireplace. Fred jumped up, covering Katie's naked form with his own.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here this early in the morning?!" Fred pulled the throw over his lap, glaring at George and Ron with wide eyes, "Haven't either of you heard of sending an owl in warning of your arrival!!"

"We sent an owl mate, 3 for that matter," George smirked down at Fred and Katie in a bit of a naked mass, "Sorry that we interrupted you shagging your girlfri-Katie? Katie Bell? Is that you under my naked brother?" Katie glared at George as she nodded slowly. "Well, it certainly is about time you two started shagging. Fred, it's nearly noon and Mum wants you to stop by for lunch. I guess you should bring Katie-poo now too." Before Fred had a chance to throw his shoe at George's head, George had waved bye to the two of them, grabbed Ron and Apparated out of Fred's flat.

"Well, that was…eventful," Fred turned his head, looking back at Katie whose head was buried in his shoulder. "You alright, love?"

"I think Ron's face was absolutely terrified and George seemed to find this whole situation quite amusing. Great, now we're going to be publicly humiliated," Katie drew a line along his shoulder with her nose.

"Eh, it won't be too bad, as long as my mum, oh no, my mum…" Fred slapped his hand against face, "We have to get there before they tell her what they saw!" Fred jumped up, pulling Katie up with him, "Let's be off then!"

"Fred, no! Wait!" Katie grabbed him by the hand, "You do realize that if we show up like this, it won't help our case any?" She pleaded to him with her eyes, "At least let's put some clothes on before we go."

"Oh but I do love seeing you like this," Fred stepped forwards, resting his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him.

"And as do I, but in the presence of your mother, I don't think she'll like it too much," Katie stood on her toes, kissing him softly. "I'm going to go freshen up in your bathroom," Grabbing her clothes that were thrown around the room, she made her way down the hall towards the bathroom in which she locked herself in. Fred looked around the room, gathering his clothes and walking back down to his room. Sliding on a pair of loose-hanging blue jeans and a white button up shirt, he knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. Katie stood there in her dark blue bra and white skimpy knickers, fixing her lip gloss and hair. Not noticing Fred, she quickly transformed the outfit she had worn yesterday to a pale yellow strapless sundress and her bra into a white strapless one. Sliding the dress up over her hips and settling it over her chest, she turned backside towards Fred.

"Would you zip me up?" Katie looked over her shoulder, pulling her hair to one side. Fred leaned over, kissing her bare shoulder softly as he slowly zipped up her dress.

"Beautiful," Fred whispered in her ear before reacquainting his lips with her shoulder.

"Fred, honestly, didn't you get enough of that this morning?"


	7. Lunch at the Burrow

Un Ete Magique – Ch. 7

Tea will be served at 2

The bustle of sound and different aromas was abundant in the living room of the Burrow. Fred and Katie stepped out of the fireplace and were met with open arms of a familiar, shorter, stouter woman.

"Yes, yes come here! Oh Fred dearest! I haven't seen you in at least a week! Are you well? You look thin. Let's get some food into you- oh! Who's this you have with you here?" Mrs. Weasley released her tight grip around her son's waist and wrapped her arms around Katie. "Oh my, it is a pleasure to have you here. Fred hasn't brought home a girl in ages!" Katie had to stifle a laugh as Fred's mum gently patted her cheek. Slipping her hand into Fred's as his mum turned around, walking back into the kitchen mumbling something about lunch, Katie looked up at Fred, smiling softly.

"I already feel more at home here than I ever have with my own family."

Lunch went by with good food, laughter, and plenty of conversation. Katie looked around the full table of Weasley's, all sharing stories with one another, laughing happily. She turned to Ginny who was sitting next to her, discussing Quidditch with Ron who seemed to be getting flustered by the fact that Ginny was a faster flyer than he was.

"Look, Ron, just give up. We can even have time trials if you want – I'm still going to be the faster flyer," Ginny rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

"You only think that you can fly faster than me and can beat me in Quidditch because you are dating Harry!" Ron stood up, red in the face and stormed out of the room. Ginny looked back at Katie and the two of them burst out in laughter.

"If you haven't noticed, he's still trying to find ways to ask Hermione out, but it's not working. It's not the world's fault that he was shagging Lavender Brown for a month before realizing that Hermione liked him," Ginny shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "He's just absolutely mental about her." Fred rose up out of his chair, stretching his arms above his head before looking over at Katie. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Without hesitation, Katie nodded, leaving Ginny to listen to her parents argue over her proper dating age.

The backyard of the Weasley's home wasn't exactly a garden oasis, but it provided beautiful scenery to accompany the sunset that was starting to come down over the lake. Fred placed his firm hand on the small of Katie's back as they walked around the grounds on this breezy autumn afternoon.

"This day has been truly amazing," Katie looked up at Fred, tucking her thin fingers into the belt loop of his jeans as they strolled along at a slowing pace. Stopping completely, Fred turned to face her, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him.

"It's only been amazing because you've been here," Leaning forward, gently pressing his lips against hers, Fred wrapped his arms around Katie's smaller figure. Right then, the only thing Katie could think of was how she was surely going to slip out of his arms and fall to the ground because her legs wouldn't hold her up for much longer. Slipping her arms around his neck to hold herself up, Katie sighed against his lips as he pulled back to look at her. "You are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"Well, I don't know what I'd do without you, ever," She laughed, reaching up a hand to ruffle his hair. He took her hand, leading her back to the house in a bit of a jog.

"Come on! I want to show you something." The house was still bustling with voices, but it had moved from the kitchen to the living room, and Fred and Katie went unnoticed up the stairs. He led her up the stairs to his and George's old bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Well, this is it. It's where all the general plotting for George and I's evil plans throughout the years has occurred," Looking around, feeling a bit proud of all the working results that came from this room, Fred let out a sigh.

"Sounds like you two caused a lot of chaos in here," Katie snorted, looking up at Fred. She took a step towards him, wrapping her hands around his waist, gently pulling the back of his shirt out of his pants. "What's say you and I create a little bit of our own chaos?" Without hesitation, or further invitation, Fred raised an eyebrow before quickly jumping to seize the opportunity.

Heat, passion, sweat. Grinding hips, arched backs, gentle moans. Fred and Katie were unaware that there was anyone else in the house, but it didn't matter. They held back louder moans and even the occasional scream that couldn't be muffled by the hot lips of the other person. The groans got louder, their heartbeats quickened as the thick air pushed salty drops of sweat down their skin, the time between when their hips collided and separated was fewer, then, a resolution.

Fred turned over, flopping on the bed, feeling his sweat seep into his old bed. His heart was slowing down to match his breathing. Everything tingled as he lifted a hand to cover Katie's equally as sweaty hand. She turned her head, face painted with her damp hair, smiling breathlessly at him with her eyes closing as an afternoon nap was overtaking her mind. Snuggling her head closer to his bare chest, Katie yawned tiredly, draping her arm over his stomach as sleep started to set in. Fred felt a similar wave of rest overcoming him as his eyelids became heavy. He wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, dozing off into a rather warm and happy afternoon nap.


End file.
